Forgotten Realms - Secondary Characters
OMG, there are too many chars from the Realms... ~_~ 'Adanna' Race: Human; Class: Shaman (earth), Barbarian, Herald of Fury; Alignment: N; Deity: Ubtao Gender: female; Age: 23; Height: 1.76 m; Weight: 68 Kg; Eyes: reddish brown; Hair: gray; Skin: dark Place of birth: Mezro (Chult); Birthday: 11/12; Zodiac sign: Bear; Place of residence: ???; Family: Osaw (father) Jobs: Adventurer, Voice of Ubtao; Weapons: Tarchia (berserker collision keen illusion bane great axe) Adanna is the daughter of King (and Chosen of Ubtao) Osaw of Mezro. She was born with gray hair, a feature that in Chult indicates that the child will be a powerful hero and one of the favorite followers of Ubtao. However, she was the only girl born with gray hair; the priesthood of Ubtao was reserved only to men. Some people said that the Ubtao was offended somehow and that the girl should be sacrificed to appease him. Osaw was obviously against it and after much debate the council reached a consensus: Adanna should be exiled. By communing with his god, Osaw discovered that Ubtao accepted the child and that she should travel the land, learn with the rest of Faerûn and spread the word of Ubtao; one day she would return to Chult and bring a great change with her. Of course, Osaw never told his daughter that, but had her trained in the ancient arts of shamanism (since priesthood remained prohibited) and in the art of war. After becoming of age, Adanna left Chult. Her wandering took her to Unther, where she fought the red wizards of Thay. She was almost killed during a battle, but was saved by the Acolytes of the Moon. Now she works for their cause to repay their kindness. 'Aédan Khalil' Race: Fire genasi (human); Class: Cleric, Elemental Archon; Alignment: LN; Deity: Kossuth Gender: male; Age: 28; Height: 1.88 m; Weight: 94 Kg; Eyes: fiery red; Hair: black; Skin: lightly tanned Place of birth: Memnon (Calimshan); Birthday: 18/05; Zodiac sign: Fox; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos); Family: ??? Jobs: Adventurer, Cleric of Kossuth; Weapons: (heavy mace) Aédan was born a bastard in Calimshan, his mother was foreigner and his father a local lord. However, he inherited some elemental traits of his father lineage and was send to train with the warriors and clerics in Memnon. He never accepted the sheer stupidity of the Calishite way-of-life and the decay of the land (and its people) that was long-ago the kingdom of fire elementals. After he finished his training and served in the guard for the time required to “pay” for his training, he left Calimshan to never return. His devotion to his religion made him an elemental archon. He roamed the world for a while until he discovered that the true clerics of Kossuth in Thay were being killed or exiled, while only false preachers and heretics remained in the country. He thus started gathering the exiled clerics and led them to Erebos, where he waits for the time to invade Thay and kill the heretics and their red wizard masters. 'Agitto' (Deceased) Race: 'Sylph; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Mielikki '''Gender: '''female Agitto era uma sílfide a serviço de Mielikki e fazia parte de uma grande caravana que deveria levar um artefato sagrado para um pequeno santuário da deusa na Floresta da Lua. Entretanto, a caravana foi atacada, todos foram mortos e o artefato roubado. Agitto foi a única sobrevivente e, ao acordar tempo depois, decide ir atrás do artefato. Ela busca em vão até perecer em uma caverna gélida nas margens do Mar do Gelo em Movimento. Seu espírito foi encontrado por Liara, que junto de Jaya e Erina, decide ajudar a fada. Elas recuperam o artefato, o levam a seu destino e libertam o espírito de Agitto, que pôde finalmente ir aos domínios de Mielikki. 'Aglaia Race: hag (green); Class: Sorcerer; Alignment: NE; Deity: Shar Gender: female; Age: unknown Place of residence: Yuirwood (Aglarond) Aglaia’s was the leader of a sisterhood of hags from the Yuirwood. They were attacked by red wizards in search of gold and only Aglaia and two other hags survived. She swore revenge against the wizards and became an ally of Jaya & Co. in their crusade to free Aglarond. 'Ahkhila' Race: Elf (moon); Class: Rogue, Swashbuckler; Alignment: N; Deity: ? Gender: male; Age: 200; Eyes: green; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Yuirwood; Place of residence: ???; Family: ??? Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (corrosive metalline illusion bane keen elven courtblade) & (adamantine elven light blade) 'Aillean Goldendawn' Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Fighter, Warlord; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Tyr, Red Knight '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''37; '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''67 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''golden blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Arabel (Cormyr); Birthday: 10/03; '''Zodiac sign: '''Serpent; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Cartography, Oratory; '''Weapons: '(impact elemental burst longsword) Aillean, junto de sua três companheiras de viagem, fundaram o grupo Damas da Guerra ao longo de suas aventuras (a idéia de tal foi da própria Aillean), um grupo de mercenárias que apenas aceita missões que não violem seu código moral e ético (em especial as crenças de Tyr, Torm e Helm). '''Airin Laelithar Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Paladin, Bard; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''27; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''61 Kg; '''Eyes: '''golden brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Northor (Sembia); Birthday: 07/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (father, human), Augen (older brother) Jobs: '''Adventurer, Honorary Member and Counselor of the Purple Dragon Knights; '''Crafts & Arts: piano, singing, lyrics/poetry; Weapons: '(holy keen longsword) Airin é filha do Lorde de Northor. Seu senso de justiça e de certo/errado, que sempre teve muito claro em seu ser, desde criança, fez com se torne uma das poucas paladinas de Sune. Entretanto, como boa seguidora da deusa da beleza, ela também se interessava pelas artes e estudou sob a tutela de bardos. Um dia, durante uma perseguição aos homens que tentaram assassinar seu pai, confundiu Ashram e Dias com os criminosos. Ashram usou de suas artimanhas “ladinosas” para tirar Airin do combate sem machucá-la (mas envergonhando-a um pouco no processo). Depois de resolvido o desentendimento, ela parte com o grupo à procura dos assassinos e de seu mestre. Durante a viagem, sua raiva por Ashram vai passando. Após cumprir sua missão e todos terem retornado a Northor, acaba decidida a fugir com o ladino por quem se apaixonara. Isso fez com que seu irmão Augen os seguisse... Airin lutou na guerra contra a Aliança Negra e agora ajuda os Cavaleiros do Dragão púrpura no que puder, além de acompanhar Ashram e Meganne em algumas missões (ultimamente todas envolvendo os magos vermelhos de algum modo). 'Aker Ra-Theris Race: Human; Class: Cleric, Keeper of Knowledge; Alignment: NG; Deity: Thoth Gender: male; Age: 63 Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand) Jobs: High-priest; Weapons: (staff) Aker is the good-hearted and much beloved high-priest of Thoth in Skuld. He tutored the pharaoh for a while, who really admires the old man and often seeks his counsel. 'Alecto' Race: Angel (astral deva); Class: Fortune’s Friend; Alignment: CG; Deity: Tymora Gender: female; Age: 529; Height: 1.82 m; Weight: 76 Kg; Eyes: gray; Hair: silvery purple; Skin: white; Wings: white feathers Place of birth: Brightwater; Place of residence: Brightwater Jobs: Tymora’s Emissary to the Material Plane; Weapons: Aletopelta (impact collision disruption morningstar) Alecto is usually Tymora’s first choice in a mission or problem involving the Material Plane. She is much more serious and business-like than the usual Brigthwater’s happy celestials. Alecto is also Ashram’s link in Brightwater. 'Aleksander Adacher' Race: Human; Class: Bard, Fighter; Alignment: CG; Deity: Oghma, Milil Gender: male; Age: 17; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: Oliver (father), Dorothea (fiancée) Jobs: Adventurer, bard, blacksmith; Crafts & Arts: lute; Weapons: Rhapsody (fiery longsword) Aleksander was just a smith’s son in Cimbar; until the day he fell in love with the daughter of a rich Merchant. Her father wouldn’t let him see her, but fortunately he found Kaysa, a cleric of Sune, to help. She managed to get others to help (the Blue Whale crew) and Aleksander finally was able to date the girl. However, his supposed father-in-law will only let him marry her after he has proven his value as man (whatever that means) and so he joined the Blue Whale when the ship passed in Cimbar for the second time. Aleksander wants to be a great bard and create awesome-sounding-music-with-awesomer-names and thus he is currently taking some lessons from Ashram. 'Allita' Race: Human; Class: Bard (in training); Alignment: CG; Deity: Ubtao, Liira Gender: female; Age: 15; Height: 1.65 m; Weight: 53 Kg; Eyes: dark brown; Hair: black; Skin: dark Place of birth: Mezro (Chult); Place of residence: Mezro (Chult); Family: Nikkal (mother) Jobs: None; Crafts & Arts: Dancing and singing; Weapons: None Allita is the daughter of Nikkal, one of the servants in Osaw’s palace and Adanna’s handmaid. She was always helping her mother in her work and soon became a protégée of Adanna’s, who taught the girl was very talented in song and dance. By Adanna’s counsel, Osaw provided that Allita received proper education and so she’s studying to become a bard while she waits the return of her “big sister”. 'Alric Holzwarth' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Rogue; Alignment: N; Deity: Valkur, Istishia Gender: male; Age: 51; Eyes: green; Hair: light brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: none Jobs: Ex-officer, adventurer; Weapons: (battleaxe) Alric worked for many years in Cimbar’s navy, achieving the rank of major. However, he got in an argument with one of his superiors and was asked to leave the navy. He spent a couple of years enjoying a peaceful life, but decided he belonged to the sea. He joined the Blue Whale in their pirate hunt, where he can put his naval knowledge to good use. 'Althea Oakenshield' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Divine Disciple, Ordained Champion; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''63 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 10/09; '''Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (older brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, High-priest of Helm, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Weapons: '''Ewould (axiomatic bastard sword); '''Domains: '''Law, Strength, War Althea nasceu em Lua Argêntea em uma família de cavaleiros, mas como seu irmão já treinava para se tornar um soldado, decidiu seguir o caminho do sacerdócio, estudando para se tornar uma clériga de Helm. Althea conheceu três companheiras de viagem que, junto dela, se tornariam as fundadoras do grupo Damas da Guerra. Atualmente acompanha Seridon em suas andanças por Faerûn atrás de injustiças para corrigir. 'Alusair Nacacia Obarskyr Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Ranger, Purple Dragon Knight; Alignment: NG; Deity: Tyr, Torm, Tymora Gender: female; Age: 41; Eyes: brown; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Suzail (Cormyr); Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); Family: Azoun IV (father, deceased), Filfaeril (mother), Tanalasta (older sister, deceased), Azoun V (nephew), Brace Skatterhawk (half-brother?) Jobs: Regent of Cormyr; Weapons: Steel Wonder (goblinbane orcbane keen longsword) Alusair (a.k.a, the Steel Regent) was the princess of Cormyr, the youngest child of king Azoun IV and queen Filfaeril. Though hot-tempered and impulsive, she more or less led the life of a typical Obarskyr princess, but she did spent lots of time riding with the knights. Her father struggled to instil within her a sense of duty to the nation, wishing to curb her desire to see the world in favour of a life at court. At the age of 21 Alusair, believing that she could do more good for Cormyr with a sword in her hand than she could stuck at court with the nobles, fled Suzail for a life of adventure. She quarreled with her father and things went sour between the two, but they finally made up during the war against the Tuigan Horde in 1360 DR. She returned to court, but spent as much time as she could riding away from Suzail; she did settle into a political role, though she usually preferred to focus on military matters. When her father died in battle with Nalavara the Devil Dragon the realm became much less politically stable. Her nephew (the only male heir) was too young to take the throne, her older sister was dead, and so Alusair was left to rule Cormyr as regent until Azoun V was old enough to become king. Some of the major concerns of her reign were rebuilding Cormyr after the invasion of Nalavara and later the Dark Alliance, and reclaiming the realm's status as the leading power in the region. As regent, she tried to keep Cormyr fully independent, by fighting attempts to influence her country's policy and economy made by agents of its neighbors, Sembia and Westgate, and the corrupt noble houses. She was advised by the Royal Mage Caladnei, apprentice to Vangerdahast. Under her rule, Cormyr annexed Northor (formerly a Sembian province) and Proskur (formerly a city-state), and is now trying to definitely tame the Stonelands. 'Alwin Wolfbright' Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm, Red Knight Gender: male; Age: 41 Place of residence: Unthalass (Unther) and/or Skuld (Mulhorand) Jobs: 'Mercenary lieutenant; '''Weapons: '(longsword) Alwin is one of the lieutenants of the mercenary band known as the Golden Swords. He is currently taking care of guild-related things in Unthalass and is the highest-ranking Sword officer there. '''Ammon Crimfall Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: N; Deity: Tempus Gender: male; Age: 28; Eyes: blue; Hair: dark blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Sembia; Place of residence: Aglarond Jobs: Mercenary; Weapons: Darkstar (heavy flail) Ammon is a Sembian mercenary. He was in Urve when the city was invaded by the dire wolves and by Jaya Co. In exchange for his life (and a good amount of gold), he joined the girls in their fight to free the slaves of Urve and later to reclaim Aglarond. 'Anahil Nimlot' Race: Elf (moon); Class: Wizard, Olim Gisir; Alignment: LN; Deity: ? Gender: female; Age: 150; Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: The High Forest; Place of residence: Nimlot Fortress (The High Forest) Jobs: Keeper of Secrets Anahil is an Olim Gisir, a keeper of secrets. She was the last survivor of the Nimlot family - a small elven clan that fiercily took part on the drow extermination on the High Forest - after her family was wiped out during a drow attack. Anahil, then, considered her responsibility to keep hidden the secrets confined in the Nimlot fortress, that her family used to capture and cruelly torture drows in order to find their weaknesses. When the fortress was attacked by a powerful drow wizard and some Arcane Oozes, Anahil went to the Arcane Academy for help, and received it in the form of the League of Monster Knowledge. 'Anastasia Luchtel Everhart' Race: Human; Class: Swashbuckler, Fighter; Alignment: NG; Deity: Torm Gender: female; Age: 28; Height: 1.78 m; Weight: 72 Kg; Eyes: light brown; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Ashabenford (Mistledale); Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); Family: Garnand (husband), Myllie (daughter) Jobs: Mercenary; Weapons: (rapier) Anastasia became a mercenary and joined the Maidens of War after the Dales became threatened by the Dark Alliance. She met Garnand, the Cormyrean general, in Proskur and married him after the war. They recently had a daughter. 'Ankiseth, son of Bennu' Race: Aasimar (human); Class: Paladin, Fist of Torm; Alignment: LG; Deity: Torm Gender: male; Age: 23; Height: 1,83 m; Weight: 78 Kg; Eyes: yellow; Hair: black; Skin: brown; Wings: white feathers Place of birth: Unther; Birthday: 09/06; Zodiac sign: Moth; Place of residence: Velprintalar, Aglarond (now Yuirwood); Family: Bennu (father, deceased), Orítia (mother, deceased) Jobs: Simbul’s guard; Weapons: Judgment (adamantine keen shocking burst falchion) Ankiseth was born in a small village in Unther. When he was a child, the place was razed by the red wizards and his parents, as well as most of the townsfolk, were killed. He would have been sold as a slave, but the Thayans’ caravan was attacked by a group of knights of Torm. All the rescued people were taken to Aglarond by the knights and thus Ankiseth was raised and trained in the Temple of Torm in Velprintalar. He soon received the calling to become a paladin. His celestial ascendance also began to manifest in a more intense way than in other aasimar (i.e., he has wings). After many missions in the name of Torm and Aglarond proving his valor and strength, he became part of the Simbul’s guard. He continued fighting the Thayans after Aglarond was conquered until he was finally captured and taken for interrogation. 'Araminen' Race: '''Half-elf (star); '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Deneir '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''purple; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''silvery-purplish-white '''Place of birth: '''Yuirwoon (Aglarond); Birthday: 20/12; 'Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(longsword) Um estranho bardo elfo que viaja por Faerûn procurando coisas interessantes para fazer. '''Argos Murin Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: CE; Deity: Tempus Gender: male; Age: 27; Height: 1.86 m; Weight: 96 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Loudwater; Birthday: 05/01; Zodiac sign: Badger; Place of residence: Loudwater; Family: Anders (master) Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (longsword) Argos left his home behind in order to search for his master, what led him to a quest after the legendary weapons of Gond. However, after many obstacles along the way, he gave up his quest. 'Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax “Ariik”' Race: Beholder (spectator); Class: Warlock; Alignment: LN; Deity: Azuth Gender: male; Age: ???; Eyes: 1 central + 4 ommatophora (all yellow and brown) Place of birth: Dewomerheart; Place of residence: Material Plane (Silverymoon) Jobs: Adventurer, philosopher, theologian Ariik estabeleceu um relacionamento amigável com Wolfram, um mago humano que encontrou certa vez. Os spectators não são como o restante de sua raça, eles se interessam por assuntos filosóficos, e Wolfram e Ariik logo descobriram que tinham muito que aprender um com o outro. 'Arthur' Race: Pharaxen; Alignment: N; Deity: ??? Gender: male;' Age:' ??? Place of birth: ??? Arthur is a pharaxen (a shadowy-outsider- wolf-thing) summoned by Haellyn because she wanted to have an exotic pet. Since Arthur could only move freely during the night, that posed a problem for Haellyn’s group; so the two parted ways. Arthur then decided to roam through the realms before returning to his native plane. 'Arya Blackbird' Race: ''' Human; '''Class: '''Spellblade; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tymora, Valkur '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.77 m; '''Weight: '''66 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light brown; '''Hair: '''reddish brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Marsember (Cormyr); Birthday: 06/09; '''Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''none (The Seagull); '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Ex-pirate Captain, Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''Paradisaea (elemental keen longsword) Arya era uma capitã pirata a serviço de Rholf e comandava a nau Seagull. Após descobrir que os piratas estavam agindo em conjunto com a Legião e os magos vermelhos escravizando os aglarondianos, se voltou contra eles. Ajudou o pessoal do Blue Whale (e depois se uniu definitivamente a eles) em uma luta contra quatro naus de piratas e mercenários da Legião. 'Ashton Feathercloak Race: Aasimar (human); Class: Paladin; Alignment: LG; Deity: Tyr Gender: male; Age: 29 Place of birth: Sembia; Place of residence: ??? Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (vorpal bastard sword) Ashton was part of the group that stormed the shade’s Tower of High Arcana on the last battle against the Dark Alliance. He fell in the last battle and, ashamed that his body was carried out of there by his fleeing companions (instead of staying and fighting the lich with Rock & Ashram), he decided to travel the land in penitence, helping the common Faerûnian folk. 'Augen Laelithar' Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Paladin, Vassal of Bahamut; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Bahamut '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''33; '''Height: '''1.84 m; '''Weight: '''79 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Northor (Sembia); Birthday: 26/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Northor (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (father, human), Airin (younger sister) Jobs: 'Captain of Northor’s Troops; '''Weapons: '(elemental dragon bane keen greatsword) Augen é filho do Lorde de Northor (antigamente um território de Sembia, agora sob o governo de Cormyr). Quando pequeno, foi salvo da morte por um dragão prateado e, desde então, tem um grande respeito por esses seres fantásticos. Decidiu seguir o deus dracônico Bahamut e logo recebeu seu chamado para se tornar um paladino. Augen lutou na guerra contra a Aliança Negra e agora faz o que pode contra os magos vermelhos de Thay, ajudando seu pai no governo da província. Teve muitas desavenças com Ashram, por este último ter “raptado” sua irmã Airin, mas hoje são bons amigos. '''Augustus "Gugu" Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Sorcerer, Shadow Adept; '''Alignment: '''LE; '''Deity: '''Shar '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Bilak (brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer Um feiticeiro pirralho com ilusões de grandeza. 'Avani Autumnleaf Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Cleric, Auspician; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''129; '''Height: '''1.69 m; '''Weight: '''56 Kg; '''Eyes: '''aqua blue; '''Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 29/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''None; '''Family: Jergal (younger brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, Cleric of Tymora; '''Weapons: '''Norn (keen longsword); '''Domains: '''Luck, Travel Avani é uma elfa um tanto incomum, pois sempre preferiu a confusão das grandes cidades à quietude dos povoados élficos. Após completar seu treinamento e se tornar uma clériga da Dama da Sorte, encontra dois amigos aventureiros, Wolfram e Orson, e com eles compartilha diversas aventuras e confusões. Atualmente, passou a perambular por Faerûn decidida a conhecer todas as grandes e belas cidades do mundo: Águas Profundas, Suzail, Baldur’s Gate... Suas andanças a levaram até Cimbar, onde se juntou à tripulação do Blue Whale. 'Azoun Obarskyr V Race: Human Gender: male; Age: 6; Eyes: brown; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Suzail (Cormyr); Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); Family: Azoun IV (grandfather, deceased), Filfaeril (grandmother), Tanalasta (mother, deceased), Rowen Cormaeril (father, deceased), Alusair (aunt) Jobs: Prince, Heir to the Cormyrean Throne Azoun is the son of former Crown Princess Tanalasta Obarskyr and Rowen Cormaeril, a scout in the Cormyrean army. When he comes of age he will become the 72nd king of Cormyr, but for now his aunt Alusair commands the kingdom as regent. 'Baldor Bloodstone' Race: Half-orc; Class: Paladin, Gray Guard; Alignment: LG; Deity: Torm Gender: male; Age: 25; Height: 1.87 m; Weight: 99 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: black; Skin: grey Place of birth: Heliogabalus (Damara); Birthday: 27/03; Zodiac Sign: Serpent; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr) Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: Mega Therion (collision keen bastard sword) Baldor was born in Damara, a kingdom that is friendlier towards half-orcs due to its benevolent king. He received the call to be a paladin of Torm very early and became a fierce warrior of his faith. Later on, he realized that some of the church’s objective could only be achieved by not-so-clean-and-nice means and then he decided to follow the path of the Gray Guard. He left his homeland to know the rest of Faerûn, roaming through Impiltur, Sembia, the dales and finally Cormyr. In Suzail, he was “discovered” by Lady Airin and sent to Laothkund to reclaim the city. 'Belgeon "The Badger" Kimble' Race: 'Gnome; '''Class: '''Rogue, Dungeon Delver; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''130; '''Height: '''0.89 m; '''Weight: '''18 Kg; '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 05/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Adventurer, Writer; '''Crafts & Arts: Writing, Calligraphy, Stonemasonry; Weapons: '(keen frost rapier) 'Bèon Seker Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Shadow Sniper; Alignment: LN; Deity: The Mulhorandi Pantheon, Hoar Gender: male; Age: 23; Height: 1.74 m; Weight: 75 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: black; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Skuld (Mulhorand); Birthday: 28/05; Zodiac sign: Fox; Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand); Family: Arlun (father, deceased), Hath (mother, deceased), Harun (“step-father”, deceased), Braith (master, deceased) Jobs: Mercenary, vigilante; Weapons: Anerastia (khopesh) & Corcyra (light crossbow) Bèon always lived with his father (his mother died giving birth), who was a soldier in the imperial army and taught the boy a good sense of honor of right-or-wrong. When Bèon was still a child, his father died in a supposed misunderstanding with the Thayan troops in Unther. Bèon then stayed almost two years in an orphanage-like temple of Nephthys, until he was “adopted” by Harun, an inker and printer, as an apprentice. However, his new “step-father” was killed some time later by a thug to whom he owned some money. This thug, named Braith, was a Shadowmaster from Telfflam and he took Bèon as his errand-boy and also taught him how to fight. For a while, Bèon worked for Braith, but never liked or agreed with most of the jobs (everything he had learned from his father and the clerics at the temple said that was wrong). One day, he was seen in the market by Heqet, a cleric of Nephthys who recognized him from his time at the temple. She approached him and told that they were all looking for him since the day Harun was found dead. Bèon told her his story and how he wished to escape Braith and Heqet then arranged a meeting with Alwin, a mercenary of the new trendy group in Mulhorand, the Golden Swords. Alwin knew that Braith was a wanted thief and soon devised a plan with Bèon to frame him and bring him to justice. But somehow Braith discovered everything and tried to poison Bèon. The attempt failed, of course, and in the fight that followed, Béon ended up killing Braith. The boy then ran away, seeking shelter in the Golden Swords’ HQ, where Alwin took him in. Bèon had become quite xenophobic because of the behavior of Braith and his fellow thugs, but now saw that some foreigners (i.e., the Swords) were OK. With his new companions, he learned many things about life in the rest of Faerûn, the people, the gods, the magic etc.; but more than that, learned when to fight and what to fight for. He took some minor jobs for the guild and, when he felt strong enough to operate alone, he left the Swords (but remains in very friendly terms with them). Bèon believes he has to help Mulhorand grow not only by embracing what is good from foreign lands and shunning or cutting down what is not, but also by keeping those traditions which are fine and leaving behind those that are outdated. His discovery of the avenging god Hoar fell well with the new objective Bèon had set for himself and thus he became a vigilante-like figure in Skuld. The people like him and so do the Swords, but the guards are not exactly too fond of him and the Shadowmasters are still out there to get him. 'Berrik Icetalon' Race: '''wood elf; '''Class: '''Barbarian, Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm, Selûne Gender: 'male; '''Age: '''48; '''Height: '''1.86 m; '''Weight: '''85 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''06/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father), Ta'alik Alauniira (drow, step-father), Haellyn Alauniira (drow, step-sister) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(claymore); 'Spiritual Totem: '''Grizzly bear Passou sua juventude conhecendo os segredos da floresta e treinando com sua enorme espada para combater aqueles que ameaçavam Cormanthor. Isso incluía os drows da superfície, a Aliança Negra (agora inexistente) e, mais recentemente, os magos vermelhos de Thay. Portanto, sempre procurou treinar pensando que boa parte de seus oponentes seriam magos e similares. 'Bilak Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Monk; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Augustus (younger brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''punches, kicks and other kung-fuey stuff O irmão mais velho de Augutus. Bilak sempre seguia o irmão, talvez para se certificar que Augustus não saísse da linha. 'B.R.A.M. ε-274 (“Bram”) Race: Marut (inevitable); Alignment: LN; Deity: none Gender: “male” Place of birth: ??? Jobs: Inevitable; Weapons: his fists “Bram” was hunting an undead-thing in the Material Plane that turned out to be one of Xvim’s remains that was enlarging and enraging the local monstrous fauna of northern Cormyr. He was helped by Baldor and Illia in destroying the “creature”. The acronym stands for Battle-Rager Assault Marut. 'Brett Bancroft' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Expert, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Gond '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''The Blue Whale '''Jobs: '''Woodworker; '''Crafts & Arts: Woodworking Brett era um artesão notável em Mordulkin. Contudo, devido a desentendimentos políticos tornou-se um homem procurado. Jaya o encontra e o contrata para trabalhar no Blue Whale (o que ele aceita prontamente), protegendo-o de um grupo de assassinos. Brett diz que deve sua vida à Jaya e trabalhará para ela indefinidamente. 'Caladnei' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Sorcerer; Alignment: NG; Deity: Tymora, Mystra Gender: female; Age: 39 Place of birth: Turmish; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); Family: Tyrion (disciple) Jobs: Cormyrian Royal Mage; Crafts & Arts: Blacksmith Caladnei was born and reaised in Turmish by her Cormyrian father and Turmian mother. She then traveled throughout Faerûn, training her fighting skills in Waterdeep, learning with wizards in Halruaa and even learning forging skills with the dwarves of the Great Rift. After Caladnei's mother died, her father became ill and thus she returned to Cormyr to care of him. She started to work as a mercenary and a crafter of minor magical items and ended up attracting the attention of Vangerdahast. He trained her and she eventually replaced him as Royal Mage after his retirement (she’s the only Royal Mage that is not a descended of Baerauble Etharr and Alea Dahast). One day she found Tyrion, a young boy in a pitiful state, who thought he could be a mercenary; she took him in and trained him, treating him more like a younger brother than a disciple proper. 'Cerys Nightingale' Race: Human; Class: Bard; Alignment: CG; Deity: Liira Gender: female; Age: 25; Height: 1.67 m; Weight: 57 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: blonde (currently pink); Skin: white Place of birth: Silverymoon; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr) Jobs: Member of the Maidens of War; Weapon: (rapier) Cerys has met the Four Ladies pretty soon in their careers and decided to travel with them because she knew they were meant for great deeds, worthy of songs. After they opened an academy in Suzail, Cerys became the records-keeper and secretary of the Maidens of War. 'Charmaine' Race: 'Half-orc; '''Class: '''Druid; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''female; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''grey '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(sickle) Uma meio-orc cuja personalidade oscila entre uma assassina fria e uma aventureira comum. '''Clare Falkberg Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Shadow Sniper; Alignment: CN; Deity: Fenmarel Mestarine Gender: female; Age: 23; Eyes: green; Hair: red; Skin: white Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: ???; Family: none Jobs: Adventurer, mercenary, assassin; Weapons: Shadowhawk (composite longbow) Após seu vilarejo ser destruído por piratas, se muda para Cimbar e passa a viver em um orfanato. Um clérigo de Fenmarel (um deus do panteão élfico), de passagem pela cidade, a encontra e a ensina alguns truques para sobreviver, inclusive a usar um arco. Já adulta, passa a trabalhar como mercenária freelancer até se unir ao Blue Whale. 'Clessin Moonsea' Race: Human; Class: Cleric; Alignment: CN; Deity: Istishia Gender: male; Age: 20 Place of birth: Wizard’s Reach; Place of residence: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach) Jobs: Cleric; Weapon: Nassarius (morningstar) Clessin was born at the countryside of the Wizard`s Reach, but became fascinated with the sea at an early age. This led him to the coastal city Laothkund, where he became an acolyte of Umberlee. After Erina killed the chief priest of the cult, Clessin flocked to the cult of Istishia. 'Cyrus Durkheim' Race: Human; Class: Paladin; Alignment: LG; Deity: Tyr Gender: male; Age: 23; Height: 1.75 m; Weight: 77 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Waterdeep; Place of residence: Waterdeep Jobs: City Watch guard; Weapons: (keen longsword) Cyrus works in Waterdeep’s City Watch and was part (alongside his partner, the rogue Kora) of the small contingent that the city sent to Dragonspear Castle to chase some bandits. They helped Argos and Jace clear the place and went with them to Candlekeep to recover one of the Weapons of Gond. 'Dagnyr' Race: Gnoll; Class: Ranger; Alignment: CN; Deity: Mielikki Gender: male; Age: 17; Eyes: black; Fur: gnoll-ish Place of birth: Thay; Place of residence: Aglarond Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (longbow) Dagnyr was born in a regular gnoll tribe, but soon his tribe was killed by thayans and he was taken as a slave. He managed to run away one day and found some wood elves in Aglarond, who taught him their values and the skills of a ranger. Unfortunately, he was taken again as a slave by the thayans who invaded Aglarond. He was freed by Ferrit & Co. in Urve and decided to join them on their quest for reclaiming the country from the red wizards. 'Darian Wolfeye' Race: Elf (moon); Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN; Deity: Erevan, Mask Gender: male; Age: 115; Height: 1.70 m; Weight: 60 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: ???; Place of residence: Waterdeep; Family: Javel (father) Jobs: Mercenary; Weapons: (composite short bow) & (undead bane short sword) Darian is working as a hired blade in Waterdeep until he has enough coin for his father can open a small business. 'Davian Silverwind' Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: NG; Deity: ? Gender: male; Age: 20; Height: 1.80 m; Weight: 85 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Silverymoon; Place of residence: Silverymoon; Family: Desmond (brother) Jobs: Guard; Weapons: Heavy Lance Davian is the youngest son of the prominent Silverwind family, and wished to become a powerful knight-errant of Silverymoon (even though he didn’t quite qualify to the "loyal" requirement). He looks up to his brother, Desmond Silverwind, the personal bodyguard of Merem Solomon. 'Dia’as Brickford' Race: Elf (wood); Class: Monk; Alignment: LN; Deity: Kossuth Gender: male; Age: 98 Place of birth: Cormanthor; Place of residence: ??? Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: Kung-fu-sih stuff Dia’as always was a very athletic monk. He is said to have fought in the war against the Dark Alliance, but his greatest feat in the eyes of the common folk is to have invented football. 'Domenik Vance Badrik' Race: Human (lycanthrope: grizzly bear); Class: Barbarian, Fighter; Alignment: NG; Deity: Selûne Gender: male; Age: 31; Height: 1.98 m; Weight: 110 Kg; Eyes: black; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Unther; Place of residence: Unther Jobs: Adventurer; Arts & Crafts: Woodworking; Weapons: (collision keen transmuting greatsword) Domenik is part of the Acolytes of the Moon, a resistance in northern Unther against Thay and Mulhorand. 'Donnmal Kolwar' Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Wizard (Diviner); Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm, Azuth Gender: male; Age: 35; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Delthuntle (Wizard’s Reach); Place of residence: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach); Family: ??? (wife), ??? (daughter) Jobs: City Watch’s detective The best detective and “forensic expert” in the Wizard’s Reach. He combines typical detective work with divinations and enchantments. 'Donovan Stonedahl' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Ex-paladin, Warden; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''34 '''Place of birth: '''Eveningstar; Family:' Prue (wife; deceased) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''No-quarter (axiomatic bastard sword) Donovan was a paladin working for the Cormyrian guard in Eveningstar. His wife was kidnapped by Asker, a local lord and mad sorcerer, and turned into an aberration. He stole the artifact that allowed Asker to meddle with such alien forces and destroyed it with the help of Ianthe (a empousa attracted from an outer plane by his righteous vengeance) and Haellyn (a drow warlock working for the merc group Maidens of War). He then killed Asker, gave a honorable burial to his wife and promised to never return to Eveningstar. 'Dorothea Raverat' '''Race:' Human; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CG; Deity: Tymora, Sune Gender: female; Age: 17; Eyes: light brown; Hair: dark blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: ??? (father), Aleksander (fiancée) Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: Yardbird (keen rapier) Dorothea is the daughter of a rich merchant of Cimbar. She fell in love with a blacksmith’s son (and upcoming bard) thanks to Liara & Co. She then joined her fiancée Aleksander in the Blue Whale, learning some roguish skills from Nell and Clare. 'Drannor Bluemoon' Race: Half-elf (moon); Class: Bard, Lyric Thaumaturge; Alignment: CN; Deity: Erevan Ilesere Gender: male; Age: 21; Height: 1.62 m; Weight: 57 Kg; Eyes: light blue; Hair: black; Skin: light brown Place of birth: Highmoon (Deepingdale); Birthday: Feast of the Moon; Zodiac sign: Wolf; Place of residence: ???;' Family:' Elinor Bluemoon (mother, moon elf), Faranos Amun (father, human), Fergus Dundor (step-father, human), Merida Bluemoon Dundor (half-sister, half-elf) Jobs: Musician, Adventurer; Craft & Arts: Hurdy Gurdy, Painting Sua mãe, dona de uma taverna/hospedaria em Highmoon conheceu seu pai, um soldado thayano, quando esse veio à cidade junto com uma pequena comitiva de Thay. Eles viveram um romance as escondidas durante os dias que ele permaneceu na cidade e, antes de ir embora, deixou seu instrumento musical de lembrança. Meses depois nasceu Drannor. Poucos anos mais tarde, sua mãe casou com um homem da guarda local e daí, nasceu sua meia-irmã Merida. Drannor sempre foi bem aceito pelo pai adotivo, mas guardou com muito carinho a sanfona de seu pai, praticando todos os dias (para a infelicidade de todos). Depois de crescido, Drannor resolveu viajar pelo mundo para divulgar sua música e sua arte. 'Duggerdin Stoneward' Race: 'Dwarf; '''Class: '''Fighter, Expert; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''the dwarven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '? '''Place of residence: '''Waterdeep '''Crafts & Arts: '''Blacksmith; Jobs: Merchant Duggerdin é um ferreiro e comerciante de Águas Profundas e é um velho amigo da família Dagorlad. Notável mais pelo seu amor pela cerveja do que por seu trabalho na forja, Duggerdin é considerado pelos seus conhecidos como um grande companheiro nas horas de dificuldade e felicidade, recebendo o apelido de "o anão amigo". '''Elithrandil Edwenor Race: Elf (moon); Class: Ranger, Master of the Yuirwood; Alignment: LN; Deity: Silvanus Gender: male; Age: 198; Eyes: green; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Yuirwood; Place of residence: Relkath’s Foot (Yuirwood); Family: Ríven (father) Jobs: Captain of the Guardians of the Yuirwood; Weapons: (short swords) Elithrandil always wanted to became leader of the Guardians of the Yuirwood. However, after his father left the post, Dervila Greenbow the chosen for the role. He was also responsible for Kormac’s exile. 'Ellis Starstruck' Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: CN; Deity: Tempus, Tymora Gender: female; Age: 21; Height: 1.77 m; Weight: 72 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Waterdeep; Place of residence: Waterdeep Jobs: Adventurer, Mercenary; Weapons: Cephus (battle axe), Pompilus (rifle) Ellis is a mercenary from Waterdeep. As a merchant’s daughter, she got to travel to various places, including Lantan, where the gnomes gave her a rifle as a gift. 'Ephemeron "Fefê" Dulic' Race: 'Halfling; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Um estranho e alegre halfling que apesar de ser um ladino, costumava esquecer de usar suas habilidades. '''Eriale Race: '''Sylph; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Akadi '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''124; '''Height: '''1.02 m; '''Weight: '''23 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''light blue; '''Skin: '''white; '''Wings: ''Battus bellus'' Place of residence: 'The Red Kraken '''Jobs: '''Adventurer Eriale é uma sylph invocada por Theros Winterwake durante seus anos de aprendizagem da magia arcana e hoje é sua cohort. 'Erion Race: 'Human?; '''Class: '''Cleric?, Fighter?; '''Alignment: '''CN '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '??? 'Weapon: ('greatsword) Erion is a mysterious merchant found shipwrecked by the Blue Whale on a small desert island. He helped in the fight against Margush and Erik and saved the lives of Valak, Liara and Jaya. After the fight, he disappeared in a gust of wind. (Liara believes he was an avatar of Shaundakul.) '''Eurid Pinehill Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Azuth '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''70 '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Librarian Eurid foi um aventureiro em sua juventude, mas uma estase temporal em que ficou preso o transformou em um velho. Atualmente cuida da biblioteca de Iangnard. 'Evren Daramos Race: Human; Class: Sorcerer; Alignment: LN; Deity: Kossuth Gender: female; Age: 16; Height: 1.56 m; Weight: 45 Kg; Eyes: red; Hair: black; Skin: light tan Place of birth: Thazalhar (Thay); Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand); Family: Milsantos (father), Horustep III (husband); Familiar: Hakan (serpent) Jobs: Royal concubine, Thayan spy; Crafts & Arts: Dancing Evren is the youngest daughter (and the only one of his offspring who’s still alive) of the tharchion of the small tharch of Thazalhar. She was shunned by her father because she was sorcerer (he supposedly wanted a wizard), until he devised a plan to put himself in a good position with the new ruler Fawkes. And so Evren was sent to Mulhorand to marry the Pharaoh Horustep III and seal the alliance between the two kingdoms. 'Faye Marigold' Race: Human; Class: Expert, Aristocrat; Alignment: N; Deity: Waukeen, Sune Gender: female; Age: 26; Height: 1.73 m; Weight: 61 Kg; Eyes: greenish grey; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach); Place of residence: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach); Family: ??? (father; deceased) Jobs: Merchant; Crafts & Arts: Paiting Faye is a rich and young merchant (of wines, spices etc.) from Laothkund whose father was recently murdered by declining commerce with the pirates. After the “Blue Whale effect”, Faye’s commercial activities boomed and she became a sort of a rising star in the city. She is a patron and lover of the arts and also an artist herself. 'Ferenk Reseph' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Devoted Guardian; Alignment: LN; Deity: the Mulhorandi pantheon Gender: male; Age: 24; Eyes: dark brown; Hair: black; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Skuld (Mulhorand); Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand) Jobs: Royal bodyguard; Weapons: Shadowflame (collision bastard sword) Ferenk is known as the most loyal of the pharaoh’s bodyguards. He and Taiya were sent by his king to find Shadya, a runaway royal concubine, but he also shares the Lioness’ goal of gathering info on the Thayans’ actions in Unther in order to prove to the pharaoh that the wizards are up to no good. 'Findrif “Bronzebark”' Race: Treant; Class: Druid; Alignment: NG; Deity: Silvanus Gender: male; Age: 862; Species: Oak Place of birth: Yuirwood; Place of residence: Yuirwood Jobs: Leader of Yuirwood’s treants and druids Findrif is the current leader of Yuirwood’s treants and the most powerful druid in the forest. He trained many of the forest’s druids (treants or otherwise) during his first centuries, but then decided to live peacefully in a remote grove. It was Kormac who brought him back to the “political affairs” of the Yuirwood when the young ranger found the elder treant’s secret grove and asked to become his apprentice in the druidic arts. While even the elves were beginning to forget Findrif, the other treants soon heard of this and flocked under his leadership. Findrif then left his grove and became once more a living legend in Yuirwood. 'Galli Hiddendawn' Race: Human (fire genasi); Class: Fighter, Cleric, Far Seer; Alignment: NG; Deity: Lathander/Amaunator Gender: female; Age: 26; Height: 1.76 m; Weight: 69 Kg; Eyes: yellow; Hair: grey; Skin: red Place of birth: Unther; Place of residence: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach) Jobs: Adventurer; Weapon: Astraea (collision flamberge) Galli was a follower of Kossuth in Laothkund’s temple. However, she became very disappointed with the state of the church and decided to run away when she found out that something strange was happening at the temple’s dungeons. She turned to the only people who could protect her from the followers of Kossuth, namely the clergy of Istishia. Galli then started following Lathander in his forgotten aspect of Amaunator. 'Garen Trinebank' Race: Human; Class: Monk, Sorcerer;' Alignment:' LN; Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: male; Age: 44 Place of bir'''th: Waterdeep; '''Place of residence: '''formerly Baldur’s Gate '''Jobs: Candlekeep monk Garen was the monk responsible to send the copy of the books to a second “Candlekeep”. He was found by Haellyn & Co. and gave them the first key to this place. 'Garnand Everhart' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Purple Dragon Knight; Alignment: LN; Deity: Tyr, Red Knight, Helm, Torm Gender: male; Age: 58; Height: 1.85 m; Weight: 87 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Suzail (Cormyr); Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); Family: Anastasia (wife), Myllie (daughter), Ashram & Meganne (godchildren) Jobs: General; Weapons: Acteon (keen axiomatic corrosive burst longsword) Garnand was a former adventurer, but soon became a soldier in the Cormyrean army and then a Purple Dragon Knight. His service took him fast to higher positions and he finally became a general a while before the Dark Alliance invasion. He raised the two kids of his best friend, Ashram and Meganne. Garnand met Anastasia during the first tendays in Proskur and they got married after Cormyr was retaken. She is much younger than him (and a mercenary in the Maidens of War), and the common folk was quick to talk about it; however, his knights are fiercely loyal to him and will reprimend (or sometimes punch) anyone who talks ill of their general. Garnand and Anastasia recently had a daughter. 'Gavin Aitken' Race: Human; Class: Knight; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm Gender: male; Age: 47; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Sembia; Place of residence: Aglarond Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (longsword) Gavin was a wealthy retired general in Sembia, but was betrayed by his new wife, who was after his money. He was captured by the Legion and sold in Urve as a slave. He was freed by Ferrit & Co. in Urve and decided to join them on their quest for reclaiming Aglarond. 'Ha’kon Solenith' Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Ranger; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron, Eilistraee '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''58; '''Height: '''1.75 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light blue; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Menzoberranzan; Birthday: 09/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Everlund / High Forest; '''Family: '''none '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Fiend Hunter; '''Weapons: Clione (bastard sword) Ha’kon Solenith era o terceiro filho (dentre os homens) de uma mediana casa de Menzoberranzan. Detestava sua casa e sua família e sempre que podia, dava uma escapada para perambular pela cidade (o que lhe rendeu muitos castigos). Um dia sua casa foi destruída por uma casa rival e Ha’kon foi levado por mercenários do bando Bregan D’aerthe. Lá ele recebeu treinamento para lutar e acabou por tornar-se um dos poucos rangers do Subterrâneo. Quando Jarlaxle levou o grupo para alguns trabalhos em Calimsham e Luskan, Solenith decidiu deixar o grupo para viver na superfície. Apesar de alguns tenentes dentro do bando serem contra, Jarlaxle permitiu a saída de Ha’kon. Ele passou então a perambular pelas Fronteiras Prateadas, caçando monstros e bandidos, mas sem poder entrar em nenhuma cidade sem um disfarce. 'Hadya Dhat-Hamin' Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Infiltrator; Alignment: N; Deity: Baravar Claokshadow Gender: female; Age: 26; Height: 1.69 m; Weight: 64 Kg; Eyes: dark brown; Hair: black; Skin: dark tan Place of birth: Calimport (Calimshan); Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos) Jobs: Spy; Weapons: Orcula (short sword) Hadya was an upstart mercenary in Calimport. However, she ran into trouble with the local pashas and later also with the shadow thieves of Amn. She met Kalithra and her team in Amn (they were going to attack the shadows thieves) and traded much information for a safe pass to Iagnard. Now she works as a spy for Erebos. In Iangnard, she discovered the gnome deity Baravar and found his dogma much attuned to her own beliefs. 'Hakan Greywater' Race: Human; Class: '''Fighter, War Savant; '''Alignment: LN; Deity: Tempus, Red Knight Gender: male; Age: 24; Height: 1.77 m; Weight: 83 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Thazalhar (Thay); Birthday: 10/01; Zodiac sign: Badger; Place of residence: Thazalhar (Thay); Family: Miri (mother), ??? (father) Jobs: Soldier; Crafts & Arts: Trapmaking, weapon drill; ' Weapons:' Selk (halberd) Hakan’s birth was always a kind of mystery to him: his mother was quite young when she had him and he never knew his father. His mother told him only that he was a soldier who passed through town. Nevertheless, Hakan’s always suspected that their money came from his father, for his mother’s work as a tavern wench could never afford everything he had, like the sword and armor he got when he became a teenager. Thus, he left home to become a soldier, going to the tarch’s capital to train. There he soon got to know Milsantos Daramos, the tharchion of Thazalhar. Milsantos is an old warrior and all his soldiers love and admire him; Hakan was no exception. Hakan finished his training as the best fighter in that year (and in the last decade, some would say), thanks to his quick thinking, his fighting style (no one in Thay used a halberd) and a penchant for strategy (he studied all the ancient battles’ history and fierce as he practiced combat). This feat afforded him a gift (his halberd) from Milsantos himself. Hakan soon became a trusted soldier of his lord; he is fiercely loyal to Milsantos, shares the same beliefs with him, and would probably give his life for him. 'Halcyon Runeleaf' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Warden; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm, Red Knight Gender: female; Age: 26; Height: 1.78 m; Weight: 72 Kg; Eyes: golden brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Suzail (Cormyr); Birthday: 21/04; Zodiac sign: Panther; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); Family: ?; Pet: Abaris (falcon) Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: Haliastur (glaive) Halcyon is one of the most respected warriors in the Maidens of War. It is said she had never lost a fight. Her strong sense of justice makes her sometimes seem somewhat merciless in the eyes of the common folk (and some of her companions of guild). 'Haldir' Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Shevarash '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''158; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Evereska; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos) 'Jobs: '''Soldier; '''Weapons: '(longbow) Após Evereska ser destruída por um súbito ataque de demônios, Haldir deixa sua terra natal e junta-se a um grupo de clérigos peregrinos que se dirigiam a Iangnard. Lá, ele acaba alistando-se no exército para a iminente batalha contra os demônios. '''Harlan Castlerock Race: Dwarf, Techsmith; Class: Cleric, Techsmith; Alignment: LN; Deity: Gond Gender: male; Age: 129 Place of birth: Baldur’s Gate; Place of residence: Baldur’s Gate Jobs: High-priest; Weapons: (warhammer) Harlan is the high-priest of Gond in Baldur’s Gate, where he keeps two of his god’s legendary weapons. 'Hawke Dar'crow' Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LG; Deity: Selûne, Torm Gender: male; Age: 46 Place of birth: Unther; Place of residence: Unther Jobs: Commander of the Acolytes of the Moon; Weapons: Wyrmfoe (dragonbane falchion) Hawke is in charge of all military and tactical matters of the Acolytes of the Moon. 'Hector Eagleheart' Race: Human; Class: Wizard (evoker); Alignment: NG; Deity: Azuth, Mystra Gender: male; Age: 56; Height: 1.79 m; Weight: 83 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Everlund; Place of residence: Everlund; Family: ??? (wife), Alyssa (daughter), Illia (niece), Wolfram (son-in-law); Familiar: Uthor (male jay) Jobs: Wizard Hector studied at the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon (where he met his wife), became an adventurer for a while and then settled down to start a family. At first he wanted to become an academic sage as the professors in the Academy, but during his journey he realized he could do more by helping the people with his magic. He still does some research on his own, but spend most of his time aiding Everlund and its citizens alongside his wife. 'Holg' Race: '''Half-orc; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''The Blue Whale '''Jobs: '''Ship’s cook; '''Professions: Cooking; Weapons: '(falchion) Holg era um escravo na mansão de van Brockenhorst. Após ser liberto por Ashram e cia., é contratado por Jaya para ser o cozinheiro do Blue Whale. 'Horustep III Race: Human; Class: Cleric, Divine Disciple; Alignment: CG; Deity: Anhur Gender: male; Age: 29; Height: 1.83 m; Weight: 81 Kg; Eyes: dark brown; Hair: black; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Skuld (Mulhorand); Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand); Family: Sitra (first wife); Evren (wife) Jobs: Pharaoh; Weapons: Scarabeus (falchion); Domains: Storm, Strength, War Horustep III is the most open-minded Pharaoh to rule Molhorand and, as such, the kingdom is now open to the rest of Faerûn. He has forged an alliance with his nation’s old enemy, Thay, and is very keen on conquering Unther. 'Ianthe' Race: Empousa; Class: Warden; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm Gender: female; Age: 548; Eyes: green; Hair: orange-red; Skin: light golden Place of birth: House of the Triad; Place of residence: Material Plane (Faerûn) Jobs: Lawkeeper; Weapons: Pyrochroa (flaming burst axiomatic longsword) Ianthe was attracted from her home plane by a human’s (the ex-paladin Donovan) overwhelming desire for righteous vengeance). She helped him achieve his goal, with the help of Haellyn et al., but decided to stick a little longer in the Material Plane instead of returning home. She now roams Faerûn hunting outlaws alongside Donovan. 'Illia Ӕngrilor' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (conjurer), Malconvoker; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''22; '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg; '''Eyes: '''golden brown; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: ' white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Birthday: 08/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Wolfram (cousin); Familiar: Frido (male serpent) Jobs: 'Master librarian, adventurer A yuan-ti-blooded wizard who has learned to bend the will of fiends to do her bidding. Her quest for knowledge and love of books led her to become the master librarian in Iangnard at a very young age (of course, the premature death of her boss helped a little). She is also a member of the League of Monster Knowledge. 'Isimud Gwynek Race: Human; Class: Wizard, Arcane Devotee; Alignment: NG; Deity: Mystra Gender: male; Age: 40 Place of birth: Messemprar (Unther); Place of residence: ??? Jobs: Ex-leader of the Northern Wizards of Messemprar Isimud Gwynek was the leader of the wizards of Messemprar and was resisting the invading Mulhorandi forces. He was even on the verge of forging an alliance with the Acolytes of the Moon. However, when the Thayans arrived, Isimud disappeared. The remaining mages either flocked to the Thayan leadership or ran to join the Acolytes. It is said Ningal is currently searching for Isimud. 'Jace Addler' Race: Human; Class: Ranger; Alignment: CG; Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm Gender: male; Age: 24; Height: 1.79 m; Weight: 82 Kg; Eyes: light brown; Hair: light brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Loudwater; Birthday: 10/09; Zodiac sign: Eagle; Place of residence: Loudwater; Family: ??? Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (longbow) Jace is a ranger from Loudwater. He left home to search for his friend Argos’ master, what led him to search for the legendary weapons of Gond. After Argos became a psychopath, he left him to his own luck and joined Hammet (a gnome cleric of Gond), Yuki and others in the quest for the weapons. 'Jeardra Redvine' Race: Elf (moon); Class: Cleric; Alignment: NG; Deity: Selûne Gender: female; Age: 252 Place of birth: Aglarond; Place of residence: Unther Jobs: High-priestess of the Acolytes of the Moon; Weapons: (morningstar) Jeardra believes that Ningal, the leader of the Acolytes of the Moon, was blessed by Selûne and thus makes everything within her reach to help her and her cause. Among the Acolytes and people of Unther, she is known as “Jeardra of Algarond”. 'Jergal "Silver Arrow" Autumnleaf' Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron Windstorm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''112; '''Height: '''1.75 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''bluish green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 22/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '''Quaevarr (The Moonwood); '''Family: Avani (older sister) Jobs: 'Elven ranger of the Moonwood; '''Weapons: '''Wolf’s Bane (longbow) Jergal é um ranger élfico que patrulha a Floresta da Lua, caçando os licantropos seguidores de Malar e mantendo os moradores da região seguros. Por suas flechas mortais sempre encontrarem seu alvo, recebeu de seus companheiros rangers a alcunha Silver Arrow. 'Kalithra Race: '''Erinyes (baatezu devil); '''Class: Figther, Divine Crusader; Alignment: 'LE; '''Deity: '''Kelemvor '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''189; '''Height: '''1,79 m; '''Weight: '''77 Kg; '''Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''alabaster white; '''Wings: '''black feathers '''Place of birth: ''Avernus (Baator); Place of residence:'' ''Iangnard (Erebos); Liege: Berethor Stormwind Jobs: 'Adventurer, Priestess of Kelemvor, Counselor; '''Weapons: '''Pyre (keen axiomatic flaming burst greatsword); '''Domain: '''Death Kalithra “nasceu” em Avernus, o beligerante 1º Círculo de Baator, e desde então se viu ligada à Guerra do Sangue, tornando-se uma feroz guerreira, perante a qual os demônios inferiores se acovardavam e fugiam e os superiores se acautelavam. Um belo dia, é invocada por um mortal de Faerûn, o humano Berethor Stormwind, e passa a atuar como sua aliada. A princípio, ela não tinha ido muito com a cara do tal humano, mas depois de vê-lo algumas vezes lutando, passou a respeitá-lo. Kalithra então se vê cada vez mais ligada ao plano material e ao humano que a invocou. Tornou-se alta-sacerdotisa de Kelemvor no recém construído templo do deus em Iangnard até que encontrassem alguém apto para o posto. Quando conseguiram, ela passou a atuar somente como conselheira de Berethor. 'Kaye Atumnsky Race: '''Half-elf (sun); '''Class: '''Favored Soul; Alignment: CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''18; '''Height: '''1.59 m; '''Weight: '''47 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''light creamy brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Birthday: '''03/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail, Cormyr; Family: ??? (father, human), ??? (mother, sun elf), Kim (step-brother, human), ??? (step-father, human), ??? (step-mother, human) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(whip), (longbow) Os pais de Kaye foram mortos durante o ataque da horda do dragão Nalavarauthatoryl, o Diabólico Vermelho. Ela também quase foi morta no ataque a Suzail, mas foi salva pelo jovem soldado Kim. Após o fim da guerra, Kaye foi adotada pelos pais do rapaz e entra para o templo de Sune (já que possuía um dom natural que dizem ser uma benção da deusa). Com a invasão dos Zentharin, a família instalou-se em Proskur e, após retornarem a Suzail, Kaye vai terminar seus estudos na Academia das Damas da Guerra. '''Kaysa Bluebell Ilmarinen Race: '''Half-elf (wood); '''Class: '''Cleric, Heartwarder; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.66 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; Birthday: 03/08; 'Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '?; 'Family: '??? (mother, human), ??? (father, wood elf) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Professions: '''Hairdresser; '''Crafts & Arts: Cello; Weapons: ' Cerastes (whip); '''Domains: '''Charm, Protection Kaysa nasceu em Highmoon, uma cidade na borda de Cormanthor. Seu pai era um elfo das florestas que, vivendo como um ranger e protegendo as fronteiras da grande floresta, acaba por conhecer e se apaixonar por uma ranger humana. Kaysa sempre foi bondosa e adorava coisas belas, tentando sempre deixar tudo mais bonito aprazível (desde sua casa até o cabelo desgrenhado de sua mãe ranger). Isso o levou a seguir a deusa Sune e mais tarde a se tornar clériga. 'Kendra Steeldice Race: Human; Class: Paladin; Alignment: LG; Deity: Red Knight Gender: female; Age: 33; Height: 1.78 m; Weight: 69 Kg; Eyes: hazel; Hair: light brown; Skin: white Place of birth: The Dalelands; Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand) Jobs: Adventurer, mercenary, leader of the Golden Swords; Weapons: ??? (keen battleaxe) Kendra is the leader of the mercenary group known as the Golden Swords. With the upcoming war, she took them to Mulhorand, where they’ve played a major role in the conquest of Unther. She quickly got the attention of the pharaoh Horustep III and became his lover. She thus have greatly influenced the pharaoh, resulting in many changes political and cultural in Mulhorand, like allowing women to the work that was previously only done by men. 'Khryseis Olwynn' Race: '''Sun elf; '''Class: '''Wizard (abjurer), Incantatrix; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Labelas Enoreth, Sune, Mystra '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''146; '''Height: '''1.74 m; '''Weight: '''64 Kg; '''Eyes: '''grayish blue; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''light bronze '''Place of birth: '''Evereska; Birthday: 22/10; 'Zodiac sign: '''Praying Mantis; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Crafts & Arts: Floral arrangements; Professions: Floriculturist Khryseis estudou magia em Evereska e conseguiu aprender segredos da magia élfica de tempos remotos. Seu conhecimento sobre o arcano é muito vasto e ela é muito respeitada por outros magos. Junto com suas três companheiras de aventura fundou as Damas da Guerra. 'Kírien Crownshield Stormwind' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''23; '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Birthday: 17/07; '''Zodiac sign: '''Salamander; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Rurik (father); ??? (mother); Berethor (husband) Jobs: '''Queen of Erebos; '''Crafts & Arts: Singing, Violin, Cello; Weapons: '(rapier) Kírien nasceu em uma típica família de comerciantes ricos de Águas Profundas. Por morar na grande metrópole de Faerûn (e por seu status privilegiado), sempre teve acesso à cultura e às artes e, por apreciá-las tanto, decidiu aprender música e canto (claro, com os melhores professores disponíveis). Sempre foi muito individualista e um tanto impetuosa. Conheceu Berethor em uma grande festa que ele dava para tentar encontrar um parceiro para um empreendimento comercial com o Oriente. Gostou dele e conversou bastante com ele durante a tal festa (de um modo um tanto informal e inapropriado até, como os demais convidados disseram, para se falar com um rei, mas Kírien não sabia do status do jovem monarca). Berethor por sua vez, se apaixonou pelo espírito livre de Kírien e logo a tornou sua rainha, fechando também um acordo comercial com o pai da jovem. A rainha de Erebos é adorada pelo povo, por estar sempre trabalhando pelo seu bem, mesmo durante os dias mais negros de guerra. Berethor sabiamente a deixou tomar conta de muitos aspectos civis do governo enquanto ele cuida dos planos de expansão, fortalecimento, comércio e, claro, da guerra. 'Kora Rockymount Race: Halfling; Class: Rogue; Alignment: NG; Deity: Tymora Gender: female; Age: 29; Height: 0.83 m; Weight: 14 Kg; Eyes: greenish brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Waterdeep; Place of residence: Waterdeep Jobs: City Watch guard; Weapons: (returning throwing axes) Kora works in Waterdeep’s City Watch and was part (alongside her partner, the paladin Cyrus) of the small contingent that the city sent to Dragonspear Castle to chase some bandits. They helped Argos and Jace clear the place and went with them to Candlekeep to recover one of the Weapons of Gond. 'Kormac Oldelm' Race: Elf (wood); Class: Ranger, Druid; Alignment: N; Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm, Silvanus Gender: male; Age: 205; Height: 1.75 m; Weight: 64 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Aglarond; Birthday: 01/10; Zodiac sign: Praying Mantis; Place of residence: Yuirwood (Aglarond); Family: Nerissa (younger sister), Findrif “Bronzebark” (master) Jobs: Guardian of the Yuirwood; Weapons: Quercus (warhammer), Ulmus (longbow) Kormac is a powerful but somewhat reclusive young druid (by elven standards) devoted to protect the forests of Aglarond from human stupidity. He realized this has become a fool’s errand after the Red Wizards conquered the country and decided he needed allies. He found Ferit & Co. when raiding a Thayan exploration party and joined them. Kormac was part of the Guardians of Yuirwood, based on Relkath’s Foot, but after almost all his team died in a raid he commanded, he was almost expelled from the Guardians by his “rival” Elithrandil. However, Ríven, the Guardian’s leader then and Elithrandil’s father, allowed Kormac to remain with the Guardians but exiled him for 10 years. So, Kormac started to work alone in the Yuirwood, until he found Findrif “Bronzebark”, who trained him in the druidic arts. 'Lakshmï' Race: '''Ghaele (eladrin); '''Class: Rogue; Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Tymora, Liira, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; Age: 78; '''Height: '''1.65 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''shiny red; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white; '''Wings: '''white feathers '''Place of birth: '''Arvandor; '''Birthday: '''27/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: '''Mahavï (older brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Pottery, Harp, Singing; '''Weapons: '''Sparkle (holy rapier) Lakshmi vivia alegremente em Arvandor desde o seu nascimento, mas apesar disso, nunca favoreceu o panteão élfico. Em vez disso, adorava as belas deusas de Brightwater e sempre viajava para esse plano. Um dia seu irmão transformou-se em um fora-da-lei por desobedecer às ordens de seus superiores. Lakshmï, considerando o irmão inocente, ajudou-o a fugir. Entretanto, ela foi pega e condenada por traição. Foi presa em uma prisão em um semi-plano e passou alguns anos lá. Enquanto isso, Mahavï a procurava em vão. Foi por um grande acaso que uma viagem planar saiu errado, foi distorcida, e levou Berethor Stormwind, um monarca humano, à prisão planar de Lakshmï. Após uma luta ferrenha contra os juízes e guardiões, Berethor vence e liberta Lakshmï. Ela então o segue felizmente ao plano material, residindo lá desde então e ajudando no que fosse possível. Tornou-se uma grande amiga de Kírien, a esposa de Berethor, por compartilhar muito de seu jeito de pensar e por apreciar bastante as artes. Lakshmï vê Berethor como o seu salvador e Mahavï também o vê assim. Ele chegou recentemente em Iangnard, ao perceber que sua irmã adentrou o plano material e prometeu ajudar Berethor no que fosse necessário na luta contra a horda demoníaca. '''Leona Leafcrest Race: Half-elf (moon); Class: Swashbuckler; Alignment: CG; Deity: Tymora, Tempus Gender: female; Age: 22; Height: 1.69 m; Weight: 58 Kg; Eyes: light green; Hair: very light brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Arabel (Cormyr); Birthday: 28/06; Zodiac sign: Moth; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr) Jobs: Adventurer, Member of the Maidens of War; Weapon: Aegiros (longsword) Leona’s village was one of the first attacked by the Zentharim. She managed to escape with other survivors and eventually joined the resistance in Proskur, but her parents and brothers were killed with many other villagers in a massive sacrificial ceremony to Bane. She was taken in by the Four Ladies, but, as she displayed greater affinity to more roguish styles, she was mainly trained by Merle, with a little help from Ashram. When her training was complete, she started taking missions for the Maidens of War. 'Leonard Evriner' Race: '''Half-ellf (moon); '''Class: '''Paladin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Tyr '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''28 '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: Handra (mother, human), Nadril (father, moon elf), Allenith (younger sister) Jobs: 'Soldier; '''Weapons: '(keen longsword) Leonard quando ainda era um garoto fez uma viagem a Suzail com sua família, onde ficou fascinado pela Ordem dos Cavaleiros do Dragão Púrpura e pelos paladinos de Tyr. Ao voltar a Águas Profundas, passou a treinar na arte da espada e a seguir os dogmas de Tyr e não tardou a receber o chamado para se tornar um paladino. Ele partiu para Suzail, onde terminou seu treinamento e se tornou um paladino. Recentemente, seu pai lhe pediu que fosse ajudar sua irmã na busca pela espada maldita que Randall e Dornen roubaram. '''Leroy Merlin (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (illusionist) '''Gender: '''male '''Jobs: '''Master Illusionist of the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon Leroy died in the recent raid to the Academy orchestrated by a traitor master wizard. 'Lyren Thoranar Race: '''Sun elf; Class: Cleric, Wizard (evoker), Mystic Theurge; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Aerdrie Faenya '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''140; '''Height: '''1.51 m; '''Weight: '''40 Kg; '''Eyes: '''golden; '''Hair: '''copper; '''Skin: '''bronze '''Place of birth: '''High Forest; '''Birthday: '''09/09; Zodiac sign: Eagle; 'Place of residence: '''Everlund / High Forest; '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father); 'Familiar: '''Apfel (male ''Archaeopteryx) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Hobbies: '''Birdwatching Lyren was a cleric of Aerdrie Faenya and always patrolled the forests of the Silver Marches to help the giant eagles in keeping them free of foul creatures. During one mission, Lyren needed help from wizards and after that decided it would be good to learn some arcane magic too. Thus, she became an evoker and afterwards managed to mix divine and arcane magic as a mystic theurge. She always strives for helping out the giant eagles and giant owls, two intelligent bird races important to her goddess. She even tried to act as a diplomat and intermediate between these creatures and the people from the Silver Marches cities to better protect the forests, but, as it wasn’t working out, she abandoned the idea. 'Lysandra Haiylar Race: Elf (wood); Class: Wizard (diviner), High-Arcanist; Alignment: LN; Deity: Red Knight Gender: female; Age: 58; Height: 1.61 m; Weight: '''49 Kg; '''Eyes: green; Hair: very light brown; Skin: light tan Place of birth: '''Aglarond; '''Birthday: 02/08; Zodiac sign: Owl; Place of residence: Relkath’s Foot (Aglarond) Jobs: Symbul’s guard, strategist Lysandra is a renowed strategist that worked in the Symbul’s guard. She was in Delthuntle when Aglarond was taken by Thay. She then went to Relkath’s Foot in order to join the resistance. 'Magnus Gallagher' Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Vigilante; Alignment: LN; Deity: Hoar Gender: male; Age: 29 Place of residence: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach) Jobs: Adventurer, Leader of the Javelins; Weapons: Fiendbite (short sword), Wasp (javelin) Magnus is the leader of the Javelins, a group of devotes of Hoar who try to do justice and right the wrongs with their own hands. He was in prison after trying to kill Uldor, the boss of the mining business in Laothkund, but was freed by Lavinia. 'Mariel Arivae Shadowleaf' More info here. 'Merle Sable' Race: 'Tiefling (Human); '''Class: '''Rogue, Sorcerer, Phase Walker; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.67 m; '''Weight: '''58 Kg; '''Eyes: '''grey; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: "'Waterdeep"; Birthday: "13/06"; 'Zodiac sign: "'Moth"; 'Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Weapons: Nevermore (keen short sword) Merle nunca conheceu seus pais, pois foi abandonada ainda bebê no templo de Tymora. Os clérigos, acreditando que o Mal não pode ser algo inato, criam a menina, apesar de sua ascendência demoníaca, e ensinam-lhe o dogma da deusa da sorte. A menina cresce e, como os clérigos esperavam, torna-se uma pessoa decente. Merle, talvez devido à sua parte extra-planar, desenvolve poderes de feiticeiro, e combina-os às suas habilidades de ladino, sendo capaz de adentrar o plano etéreo por alguns instantes. Sendo uma tiefling, Merle possui alguns traços demoníacos, como seus caninos levemente pontiagudos, unhas (garras) resistentes, pequeninos chifres pontiagudos e negros, e uma fina cauda pontuda e preta. Ela sempre tenta esconder esses traços (nem sempre com sucesso), pois as pessoas são rápidas em julgar tieflings como sendo criaturas malignas. Merle e suas três companheiras de aventuras fundaram as Damas da Guerra. 'Miirym' (Deceased, twice) Race: Dragon (silver), ghost; Alignment: LG; Deity: Oghma, Bahamut Gender: female; Age: >1,000 Jobs: Guardian of Candlekeep Miirym was bound to defend Candlekeep by the archsorcerer Torth and continued to defend the palce even after she became a ghost. She was practically undestructable, regenerating her spectral form in less than one day due to the power of the mythal. With the mythal gone, she “survived” only long enough to pass on the quest of rebuilding the library to an adventuring group (Jonathan & Co.) and to give one of Gond’s weapons to yet another group of adventurers (Jace & Co.). 'Milsantos Daramos' Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Deity: Kossuth Gender: male; Age: 59; Height: 1.83 m; Weight: 91 Kg; Eyes: dark brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Eltabbar (Thay); Place of residence: Thazalhar (Thay); Family: Evren (daughter) Jobs: Tharchion of Thazalhar; Weapon: Placostylus (warhammer) Milsantos is the tharchion of the small tharch of Thazalhar and the only tharchion who’s not evil in Thay. He was always a fierce patriot and was thrilled with the prosperity the new trade-focused government of Szass Tam was bringing to the country. When Fawkes took over and returned to the “old Thayan way”, Milsantos feared for his life and presented a plan to put himself in the good graces of the new ruler. And so, his daughter Evren was sent to Mulhorand to marry the Pharaoh Horustep III and seal the alliance between the two kingdoms. 'Morwen & Seren' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.74 m; '''Weight: '''68 Kg; '''Eyes: '''yellowish brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '''Skuld (Mulhorand); Birthday: 13/11; '''Zodiac sign: '''Falcon; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: None (besides each other) Jobs: 'Guard of Honor of the King of Erebos; '''Weapons: '(glaive) Morwen e Seren são irmãs gêmeas nascidas em Mulhorand. Com as infinitas guerras na região, seus pais foram mortos e elas foram capturadas e levadas até Eltabar, em Thay, para serem vendidas como “escravas de luxo” no mercado da cidade. Seren, por “desobedecer” o vendedor (na verdade, ela não entendia a língua de Thay) estava sendo maltratada por ele. Morwen tentou defendê-la, mas acabou apanhando também de um dos guardas do vendedor. Berethor estava passando pelo mercado, comprando armamentos para seus seguidores e presenciou a cena. Apesar dos princípios morais um tanto duvidosos do guerreiro na época, ele tinha um grande senso de honra e bater em um prisioneiro incapaz de se defender (e ainda por cima uma garota!) fez o sangue de Berethor ferver. Ele armou um grande barraco, matou o guarda, causou uma baita confusão, que só se resolveu quando se acalmou e decide comprar as duas escravas. Morwen pede para Berethor que a treine para lutar como ele, com o que ele concorda. Ele liberta as duas e passa a treiná-las. Atualmente elas são suas guarda-costas e estão sempre ao lado do rei (seja do lado do trono, seja quando ele percorre seu reino) protegendo-o. Poucos são os reis que tem súditos tão leais quanto estas duas. PS: Berethor, apesar de tudo, tem muitos feitos bons e honrados em sua ficha, coisa que não gosta muito de admitir. Um pouco após o incidente no mercado, ele teve um encontro aleatório com o vendedor e o matou. '''Muriel Race: Erinyes (baatezu devil); Class: Barbarian; Alignment: LE; Deity: Hoar Gender: female; Age: 274; Eyes: reddish; Hair: black; Skin: light gray Place of birth: Dis (Baator); Place of residence: Faerûn Weapons: Angariaa (flameburst flamberge) Muriel once was a lieutenant in Dis’ large army. However, she ran into trouble there and feared for her life. She stroke a bargain with some eladrins, who killed the ones who threatened her in a celestial raid. However, instead of gaining her freedom, she was imprisoned in a dungeon in Unther to expiate her former crimes until a pure-hearted mortal came along to free her. That mortal was Liara and Muriel was bound to serve her for 6 years, 6 months and 6 days in any vengeance or blood-justice matter. Long ago, Muriel found some ancient texts telling about the time when the erinyes were known as “furies”, being blood avengers who hunted and punished mortals and planars alike. At some point in history, the erinyes stopped doing so and the inevitables were created to take their place. Muriel despises the degradation in power and glory that led to the erinyes’ current situation as common devils and strives to be and to act as the avengers of old. 'Nadril Le'dwa' Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Erevan Iresele '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''unknown; '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''unknown; Place of residence: Waterdeep; '''Family: Handra Evriner (wife, human), Allenith (daughter), Leonard (son) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Nadril saiu da floresta cedo e vivia de fazer “serviços” em Águas Profundas. Sua natureza era bastante incomum para um elfo: adorava trapaças, apesar de nunca pender muito para o lado ruim. Conheceu a mulher que viria se tornar sua esposa numa taverna e foi um desafio fazer com que a monja Handra Evriner se apaixonasse por ele, um ladinão típico. Ele acabou por mudar muito seu jeito até conquistar Handra. Antes de se assentarem em Águas Profundas e ter filhos, participaram de muitas aventuras com os companheiros Aeron (mago humano), Randall (guerreiro humano), Dornen (clérigo humano), Rosinden “Rose” (feiticeira gnoma). Alguns assuntos do passado voltaram recentemente a assombrar Nadril, com o rapto de Rose por Dornen, a morte de Aeron, e a fuga de Randall com uma espada amaldiçoada. '''Neeva Snowdrop Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker), Holy Scourge, Master Specialist; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Sune, Tymora, Mystra '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.64 m; '''Weight: '''54 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''grayish black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); Birthday: 30/03; 'Zodiac sign: '''Serpent; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? (father), ??? (older brother), Meganne (master), Ashram (husband); 'Familiar: '''Lucretia (female willow ptarmigan) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''spells Neeva foi a primeira e única aprendiz de Meganne Nightwind, uma maga prodígio da Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Acaba se casando com o irmão mais novo de sua mestra, Ashram. 'Neith Ta-Hemi Race: Human; Class: Cleric, Keeper of Knowledge; Alignment: N; Deity: Thoth Gender: female; Age: 24; Height: 1.66 m; Weight: 58 Kg;' Eyes:' golden brown; Hair: black; Skin: tanned Place of birth: likely Skuld (Mulhorand); Birthday: 05/09; Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand); Family: none Jobs: Priestess of Thoth, Keeper of Knowledge; Crafts & Arts: gemcutting; Professions: Architect; Weapons: Threskion (quarterstaff) When a baby, Neith was abandoned in the temple of Hathor in Skuld, where she grew up. She was very skilled at crafts and a keen learner, so she was send to study in the temple of Thoth. Her love of learning led her then to decide that she would become a priestess of the Lord of Magic and Knowledge. At that time, Neith thought that there wasn’t anything nice that a woman could do in Mulhorand; only priestess of Thoth could pursue the amazing crafts and knowledge that otherwise were the province of men. Needless to say, she became a great priestess (she even received a surname meaning “Daughter of Wisdom”) and was even allowed to pursue that path of the Keepers, an honor that very few in Thoth’s clergy have. Neith now works in many things, as an architect planning and supervising constructions (including some of the pharaoh’s buildings), as a magic item creator and as a gemcutter for jewelry and such (which is actually more like a hobby, since she loves the geometrical precision of the crystals). As a keeper, she is also responsible for dealing with the arcane stuff (spells, tomes, magic items etc.) that her fellow priests don’t understand. 'Nerissa Oldelm' Race: Elf (wood); Class: Ranger, Holy Liberator; Alignment: CG; Deity: Solonor Thelandira, Rillifane Rallathil Gender: female; Age: 157; Height: 1.63 m; Weight: 56 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: grayish green; Skin: white Place of birth: Aglarond; Birthday: 16/05; Zodiac sign: Fox; Place of residence: Relkath’s Foot (Aglarond); Family: Kormac (older brother) Jobs: Guardian of the Yuirwood; Weapons: Torinia (longbow) Nerissa is one of the most active voices against the Thayans in Relkath’s Foot, demanding action while her more conservative (and accommodate) peers are biding their time. Of course, being sister of the most famous outcast of Relkath Foot doesn’t help much. 'Niels Bohr' Race: Elf (wood); Class: Fighter, Swashbuckler, Champion of Corellon, Bard; Alignment: CG; Deity: Corellon Larethian, Liira Gender: male; Age: 141; Height: 1.85 m; Weight: 75 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: The High Forest; Place of residence: Silverymoon Jobs: Guard, adventurer; Weapons: (elven courtblade) Niels Bohr was one of the strongest protectors of the High Forest, hunting and taking down any possible threat to the elves and other good creatures of the forest. After a bizarre plague started to affect his companions, Bohr went to Silverymoon for help, and the League of Monster Knowledge helped him in defeating the one responsible for the curse. After performing badly on that mission, Bohr joined the Strings of Liira, a guild of bards, to get to know the world better. 'Nimloth' Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Spellblade (illusionist); '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''84; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Menzoberranzan; Birthday: 16/09; 'Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Spy, Head of Spec-Ops; '''Weapons: '(keen falchion) Nimloth nasceu em uma casa pequena e com pouco prestígio e treinava para ser uma guerreira, pois já tinha duas irmãs mais velhas clérigas de Lolth. Sempre desprezou o jeito dos drow e, ainda jovem, na primeira expedição à superfície de que participou, aproveitou para fugir. Encontrou um mestre que a ensinou as magias e técnicas de combate de um spellblade. Após terminado seu treinamento, passa a trabalhar como mercenária, aproveitando a fama de sua raça. Acaba sendo contratada por Berethor para uma missão e no final, por impressionar o rei, conseguiu um emprego fixo. '''Nimulo Penthel Race: Wood elf; Class: Cleric; Alignment: NG; Deity: Solonor Thelandira Gender: male; Age: ?; Eyes: ?; Hair: ?; Skin: white Place of birth: Cormanthor; Place of residence: Cormanthor Jobs: Adventurer, Cleric of Solonor; Weapons: (longbow) A cleric of Solonor who travelled together with Haellyn & Co. for a while. 'Ningal' Race: Genasi, air (human); Class: Spellblade; Alignment: NG; Deity: Selûne Gender: female; Age: 29 Place of birth: Unther; Place of residence: Unther Jobs: Leader of the Acolytes of the Moon; Weapons: (freezing burst heavy mace) Ningal, the self-proclaimed “daughter of the Moon”, is a mysterious Untherite genasi who has created a small resistance group in the Methwood against the invading Thayans and Mulhorandi troops. She is extremely charismatic and has secured fierce loyalty of many Untherites. As a follower of Selûne, she has attracted lots of good lycanthropes to her band, making it very powerful. 'Nuray Direrune' Race: Human; Class: Wizard (evoker), Red Wizard; Alignment: N; Deity: Kossuth Gender: female; Age: 26; Height: 1.72 m;' Weight:' 61 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Thay; Birthday: 19/06; Zodiac sign: Moth; Place of residence: Thazalhar (Thay); Family: ??? (father),??? (mother),??? (older brother), Zethara Komac (master) Jobs: 'Red Wizard Nuray was born in a wizard family and so, when she reached the right age, she was immediately sent to train with a wizard. But that didn’t bother Nuray, for she loved the arcane mysteries. She was very quick to learn and for her, The Art was everything. Because of that, she became quite alienated from the rest of the world (a rather dangerous thing in Thay). After becoming a full-fledged wizard, she did some minor works for her country and was sent to another apprenticeship, this time to become a Red Wizard. Her master was Zethara Komac, a wizard too immersed in her duties to actually pay attention to her disciples. Nevertheless, Nuray studied and trained hard. During this couple of years, she fell in love with Zethara’s other apprentice, a young wizard named Haluk. When the final test was approaching, Nuray immersed herself even more in her studies. On the day before the test, Haluk discovered only one could pass the test and become a Red Wizard. On that same night, he tried to kill Nuray, but got killed instead. And so Nuray became a true Red Wizard; as it was later explained to her, killing the other disciple was the real test. Zethara had to leave for Unther and Nuray decided to roam a while in search of a job. That led her to Eltabbar, to an arcane fair. That day, Haluk tried to kill her for the second time (his family was very powerful and had him resurrected), but failed once again. This time, the boy was killed by Milsantos Daramos, the tharchion of Thazalhar. He was just passing through, and as an old bona fide warrior, decided to defend to girl. That caused some trouble with the boy’s family, but, since Milsantos was a tharchion, there wasn’t much they could do. However, Nuray was still a target and so Milsantos took her to Thazalhar to work for him. There she could pursue her passion for the arcane without much to worry about. She also came to admire Milsantos, a different (in a good way) kind of figure from all the other powerful Thayans. 'Nystia Silverfang Race: Yuan-ti (tainted one); Class: Hexblade, Rogue, Dusk Guard; Alignment: LN; Deity: Tempus, Red Knight Gender: female; Age: 28; Height: 1.78 m; Weight: 66 Kg; Eyes: yellowish green; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: Chessenta; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos) Jobs: Bodyguard, Strategist; Weapons: Chondrus (collision heavy flail) Nystia decided to turn her back on her race, for their ways were too stupid. She left her hometown and wandered across Faerûn as a sellsword. She fought alongside Berethor in a mission and then again in a tournament. Nystia then strated following him, fought in the conquest of the kingdom, and ended up as the queen’s bodyguard. She is also a remarkable strategist and also helps Berethor in these matters. 'Orion Eleftherios' Race: Human; Class: Ranger, Fighter, Aglarondan Griffonrider; Alignment: NG; Deity: Akadi Gender: male; Age: 28; Height: 1.83 m; Weight: 86 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Velprintalar (Aglarond); Place of residence: Relkath’s Foot (Yuirwood); Mount: Haimon (male griffin) Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: Than (collision heavy lance), Solon (spear) & Theron (farshot composite longbow) Orion was the Riders’ second in command. When Aglarond was invaded by Thay, his superior was killed and he became the Rider’s commander for a couple of days until Velprintalar finally fell. He managed to escape with a few other Riders to Relkath’s Foot. 'Orson Wolfgang Radcliff' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter, Ranger, Knight of Silverymoon; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.83 m; '''Weight: '''78 Kg; '''Eyes: '''greenish brown; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 10/10; '''Zodiac sign: '''Praying Mantis; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: 'Knight of Silverymoon; '''Weapons: '''Trollslayer (acidic spear), Hieronymos (holy spear) Orson é um Cavaleiro de Lua Argêntea, um dos maiores caçadores de trolls das Fronteiras Prateadas. Durante o desastroso evento no templo de Oghma, uma tropa de demônios que libertou um terrível balor aprisionado desde tempos imemoriais, obteve a lança sagrada de um grande herói anônimo da antiguidade. 'Ragnar Wyman Race: Human; Class: Hexblade, Fighter; Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Red Knight '''Gender: male; Age: 28; Eyes: green; Hair: brownish red; Skin: white Place of birth: '''???; '''Birthday: 07/08; Zodiac sign: Owl;' Place of residence:' Skuld (Mulhorand); Family: Erik (older brother, deceased), Jusian (younger brother, deceased); “Familiar”: Pallas (shadow black bear) Jobs: Mercenary; Weapons: Phacops (collision dwarven waraxe) Ragnar is the black sheep of his family, the only son who did not become a pirate (but nonetheless continued the family hexblade tradition, although with different edge: his arcane abilities are the fruits of his studies rather than sheer willpower). Instead, Ragnar wandered the land and ended up living with a dwarven clan for a while (where he was trained in fighting and the use of the waraxe). He became an honorable warrior and set out to wander the realms again. He arrived in Unther, where he joined the mercenary band Golden Swords and met a wizard (Joric) who helped him hone his arcane powers. That in turn led him to Skuld, where he discovered he was the first hexblade to set foot in the land; that called the attention of the magic-friendly church of Thoth, which decided to study his unusual abilities. Ragnar is not too fond of the idea of being a study subject, but he keeps up with it, regularly visiting the temple because the priestess there is really cute. 'Ralmevik Doomhammer' Race: 'Dwarf; '''Class: '''Paladin, Hammer of Moradin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Moradin '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 25/02; '''Zodiac sign: '''Spider; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: unknown Jobs: 'Adventurer, Champion of Moradin; '''Weapons: '''Helge (holy warhammer) Ralmevik era um paladino comum até um terrível incidente envolvendo uma chuva amaldiçoada, quando seus companheiros foram mortos por sua causa e ele foi derrotado por um anjo caído. Ralmevik passou então por uma árdua penitência, ressuscitando seus amigos e finalmente banindo o anjo do plano material por 100 anos. Após esse evento, Ralmevik se separa de seus antigos aliados e retorna à sua terra natal. Mas lá, ele recebe um sinal de Moradin e torna-se um dos poucos Hammers of Moradin existentes. Sentindo que seus deveres como servo de Moradin vinham antes de seus deveres para com seu clã e povo, decide que peregrinar por Faerûn promovendo a causa de seu deus e erradicando o mal seria melhor do que permanecer com seu clã em sua terra natal. Assim, vem a conhecer Seridon, um paladino de Helm e os dois se tornam bons amigos. 'Reigen Ironforge Race: Dwarf (shield); Class: Knight, Dwarven Defender; Alignment: LN; Deity: Gorm Gulthyn Gender: male; Age: 59; Height: 1.43 m; Weight: 71 Kg; Eyes: dark brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: light tan Place of birth: Citadel Adbar (Silver Marches); Birthday: 07/03; Zodiac sign: Serpent; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos) Jobs: Guardian of the Kingdom; Crafts & Arts: Blacksmith; Weapons: Diplomacy (keen collision battle axe) Reigen and his family were travelling with a caravan, going to Silverymoon in order to sell weapons and other goods. But they were attacked by orcs and Reigen was the only survivor. He roamed the marches for some time looking for the orcs, but to no avail. One night he was attacked by a band of orcs and, when all seemed lost, was saved by Berethor, who also helped Reigen to find the orcs and to achieve his vengeance. Not wanting to go back home, Reigen decided to follow Berethor. When the latter became king, Reigen was deemed his most loyal follower and became the Kingdom’s Guardian. 'Rhyanne Wyrmfoe' Race: Human; Class: Barbarian; Alignment: N; Deity: Tempus Gender: female; Age: 24; Height: 1.74 m; Weight: 71 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: light blonde (now died red); Skin: white Place of birth: Narfell; Place of residence: Laothkund (Wizard’s Reach) Jobs: Adventurer; Weapon: Sphyradium (greatsword) Rhyanne and her mother were exiled from their nomad tribe in Narfell because her father betrayed his own people in the war. They travelled to Laothkund where they taught they could become farmers or small merchants. Rhyanne was arrested after kicking the ass of some abusive tax collectors, but was freed from prison by Lavinia and Ashram. 'Ríven Edwenor' Race: Elf (moon); Class: Ranger, Master of the Yuirwood; Alignment: LG; Deity: Mielikki Gender: male; Age: 486; Eyes: green; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Yuirwood; Place of residence: Relkath’s Foot (Yuirwood); Family: Elithrandil (son) Jobs: Counselor, Guardian of the Yuirwood; Weapons: (twin scimitars) Ríven was the former leader of the Guardians of the Yuirwood. He left his post and was succeeded by Dervila Greenbow. He then became a counselor to the ruling princess. 'Robert “Bob” Efford' Race: Human; Class: Wizard (diviner); Alignment: NG; Deity: Savras Gender: male; Age: 29; Height: 1.75 m; Weight: 78 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: light brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Silverymoon; Place of residence: Silverymoon; Familiar: Va’an (male barn owl) Jobs: Professor of the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon After some crazy adventurers alongside his classmate Wolfram (and two of his friends, Orson and Avanni), Bob settled down as a professor at the academy. He is a very accomplished diviner 'Rock Bladedge' Race: Human; Class: Paladin; Alignment: LG; Deity: Tyr Gender: male; Age: 30 Place of birth: Waterdeep; Place of residence: Stonelands (Cormyr); Family: Rayne (wife) Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: (keen holy lightning burst bastard sword) Rock remained with Ashram to fight the king of the shades in the Tower of the High Arcana and thus became Chosen of Tyr. That position however is only temporary (unlike the chosen of the other gods) and lasts only 4 years. Rock then undertook the traditional Cormyrean challenge of taming the Stonelands. Whoever gets to colonize it properly will become a noble and receive the title of Duke. He is now trying to build a city there, called Anduil. 'Rosalind Ettinsbane' Race: Gnome; Class: Wizard (abjurer), Initiate of the Sevenfold Veil; Alignment: NG; Deity: Mystra Gender: female; Age: 55; Height: 0.99 m; Weight: 19 Kg; Eyes: light blue; Hair: very light brown; Skin: light tan Place of birth: Velprintalar (Aglarond); Place of residence: Relkath’s Foot (Yuirwood) Jobs: Wizard Rosalind is the main wizard in Relkath’s Foot, being responsible for the place’s defensive spells. 'Selim Firemountain' Race: Gnome; Class: Expert; Alignment: LG; Deity: Gond, Moradin, the Gnome Pantheon Gender: male; Age: 62; Eyes: greenish blue; Hair: very-light brown; Skin: dark tan Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: none Jobs: Weaponsmith, alchemist; Weapons: siege weapons Selim is a master in crafting and using siege weapons, sometimes also empowering them through alchemy. After hearing of how the Blue Whale defeated pirates infiltrated in Cimbar, he decided to join them. Selim is currently trying to discover the recipe of gunpowder. 'Seridon Silverstorm' More info here. 'Shadya Enskerk' Race: Human; Class: Cleric; Alignment: NG; Deity: Isis, Nephtys Gender: female; Age: 21; Eyes: greyish green; Hair: black; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Skuld (Mulhorandi); Place of residence: The Red Kraken; Family: ??? Jobs: Adventurer, wandering priestess; Weapons: Androctonus (katar) Mulhorandi has only recently opened itself to the rest of Faerûn and Shadya, cleric of a commerce and traveling deity, decided it was time to travel and know the world. She was to become one of the pharaoh’s wives, but she told him he was an idiot and ran away. She joined the Blue Whale crew in Cimbar and now is being hunted by two of the pharaoh’s servants, Ferenk and Taiya. 'Sharish' Race: '''Wood elf; '''Class: '''Ranger, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Elven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; Age: 58; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''26/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); Animal Companion: Horaz (male celestial dire badger) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier; '''Weapons: '(acidic longsword) & (shocking longsword) Sharish desde cedo treinava para ser um ranger que protegeria a floresta de Cormanthor, tão querida por seu povo. Ainda jovem, tem um briga feia contra alguns garotos humanos de um vilarejo próximo que maltratavam uma mãe texugo e seus dois filhotes. Após apanharem os humanos fogem, mas Sharish chegara tarde demais e um dos filhotes já estava morto. O elfo cuida dos ferimentos da mãe texugo (o outro filhote estava ileso) e enterra o filhote com as honras de um funeral de seu povo. Tempos depois, Sharish re-encontra os garotos humanos, que novamente maltratavam alguns animais. Mas dessa vez eles faziam isso para atrair o elfo aspirante a ranger e haviam voltado à floresta com alguns garotos mais velhos, armados com armas de verdade (precárias, mas ainda assim armas). Sharish fez o que pôde, mas apanhava muito e sangrava por vários cortes, quando foi salvo por um gigantesco texugo atroz que pôs os humanos para correr. Sharish reconhece o texugo como o filhote que enterrara, só que o animal agora carregava uma marca na pelagem do peito em forma de um crescente, o que Sharish tomou como um símbolo de Corellon. Muito tempo depois, quando já era um ranger de certo renome entre os elfos de sua terra natal, decide conhecer mais de Faerûn. Sharish acaba por ver-se aliado com um meio-drow e uma licantropa pantera, devido a estranhas circunstâncias. Acaba por tornar-se amigos dos dois e decide ir com eles à Erebos. '''Sheryl Woodrow Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.58 m; '''Weight: '''50 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 30/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''Panther; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Theater Actress; '''Crafts & Arts: Acting, Singing; Weapons: '(rapier) Sheryl é uma atriz em plena ascensão em Lua Argêntea. Fez alguns papéis secundários e se destacou por sua performance, conseguindo assim papéis cada vez melhores. 'Sibyl Catmael Race: Half-elf (moon); Class: Warlock, Sorcerer, Shadow Adept, Eldritch Theurge; Alignment: NE; Deity: Shar Gender: female; Age: 26; Height: 1.72 m; Weight: 59 Kg; Eyes: dark blue; Hair: black; Skin: white Place of birth: ???; Place of residence: ??? Jobs: Adventurer Sibyl is on an eternal quest for hidden arcane knowledge, especially about the Shadow Weave and the hereditary spontaneous spell-casting ability. Since arcane magic is such a complicated business, she is always searching for potential sources of information, with a firm belief that there is always something to learn even from the least adept arcane caster. 'Sienna Everett' Race: 'Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora, Lliira, Waukeen '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.71 m; '''Weight: '''57 Kg; '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; ' Birthday: '''27/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon & Waterdeep; '''Jobs: '''Reporter; '''Crafts & Arts: Writing; Weapons: '(short sword), (rifle) Sienna é a melhor repórter do Waterdhavian Post e do Silvery Prophet, apesar de suas matérias freqüentemente não deixarem seus entrevistados felizes. Suas habilidades ladinosas freqüentemente a ajudam no seu trabalho, seja para chegar a lugares onde não deveria estar, entrar escondida, espionar etc. Sienna adora seu trabalho e se diverte com ele. Ela sempre consegue uma matéria, seja lá qual for ou onde for, e leva suas investigações até o mais fundo que puder, por vezes se metendo em confusão. Ela tem uma casa em Águas Profundas e uma em Lua Argêntea, pois trabalha em ambas cidades (por causa disso e das suas viagens para reinos distantes, dizem que ela consegue se teleportar livremente). 'Sorin Oakbarrel Race: Gnome; Class: Cleric, Morninglord; Alignment:'''NG; '''Deity: Lathander Gender: male;' Age:' ??? Place of residence: Baldur’s Gate Jobs: High-priest;' Weapons:' (morningstar) Sorin is the high-priest of Lathander in Baldur’s Gate. 'Ta’alik Alauniira' Race: Drow; Class: Wizard (abjurer); Alignment: N; Deity: Azuth, Eilistraee Gender: male; Age: ??? Place of birth: Menzoberranzan; Place of residence: Cormanthor; Family: ??? (wife, wood elf), Lethya (daughter), Haellyn (daughter), Berrik (step-son, wood elf); Familiar: Spike (spiny lizard) Jobs: Wizard Ta’alik was the wizard of House Barrison Del’Armgo. When he discovered that his second daughter was born with a blessing from the Spider Queen, she feared what would become of her if they stayed in Menzoberranzan. So he fled to the surface with the baby and, after much wandering, ended up in Cormanthor, where he was helped by the wood elves and eventually built a regular family. 'Taiya Amaunet' Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Celebrant of Sharess; Alignment: CG; Deity: Sharess, the Mulhorandi pantheon Gender: female; Age: 25; Height: 1.72 m; Weight: 66 Kg; Eyes: golden brown; Hair: black; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Skuld (Mulhorand); Birthday: 14/12; Zodiac sign: Bear; Place of residence: Skuld (Mulhorand) Jobs: Celebrant of Sharess; Crafts & Arts: dance; Weapons: Winterheart (keen blurstrike falchion) Taiya is deemed the strongest among the holy warriors of Sekhmet (the war-like aspect of Bastet/Sharess), an order dedicated to protect Mulhorand and pharaoh. She thus became known as “the Lioness”. She was sent by the pharaoh to find Shadya, a runaway royal concubine, but also has a personal goal of gathering info on the Thayans’ actions in Unther (to prove to the pharaoh that they’re up to no good). She was accompanied on this mission by Ferenk, the most loyal of the pharaoh’s bodyguards. 'Tanith Mayleaf' Race: Human; Class: Cleric, Waveservant, Wavekeeper; Alignment: CN; Deity: '''Umberlee '''Gender: female; Age: 27; Height: 1.75 m; Weight: 63 Kg; Eyes: greyish blue; Hair:'''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: Spandeliyon (Altumbel); Birthday: '''16/07; '''Zodiac sign: Salamander; Place of residence: '''? '''Jobs: '''Cleric, adventurer; '''Weapons: Nectocaris (trident) Tanis almost drowned as kid and always feared the sea. One day, however, she had to take a trip on a ship. The ship was caught in a mighty storm, sank and all the crew died; except for her, of course, who was gently carried to the shore by the waves. Seeing then that she was undrownable, she interpreted that as blessing of Umberlee and became a cleric. After sensing what happened in Laothkund, she traveled there and ended up joining the Blue Whale. 'Terry' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Commoner; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''none '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''11; '''Place of birth: '''Cimbar; '''Jobs: '''Apprentice Terry é um garoto órfão de Cimbar. Após tentar roubar a carteira de Jaya, acabou sendo contratado como aprendiz para o Blue Whale. 'Thanir Heggen Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm Gender: male; Age: 33; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Velprintalar (Aglarond); Place of residence: The Red Kraken; Family: none Jobs: Ex-militia, adventurer; Weapons: Dov (longsword) Thanir used to be an adventurer, but then he took an arrow to the knee. He then became a guard in Velprintalar and , when it seemed he would pass the rest of his days as a random NPC, Aglarond was invaded by Thai. Thanir was captured and he was to be sold as a slave, but was saved by the Blue Whale crew. He joined them and is part of the Red Kraken crew. 'Theros Winterwake' More info here. 'Thorik Bladebite' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''29; '''Height: '''1.88 m; '''Weight: '''86 Kg; '''Eyes: '''dark brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Charmaine (sister) Jobs: Chief of the Militia; Weapons: '(bastard sword) Thorik conheceu Berethor quando trabalhava como mercenário em Águas Profundas para um anão cobiçoso e avarento. Os dois, apesar de tudo, se tornam amigos. Thorik acaba morto em uma cilada em Thay, mas Berethor o ressuscita. Atualmente, Thorik comanda a milícia de Erebos e cuida do desenvolvimento das defesas do reino. 'Triel Glædwynn Race: Elf (½ drow, ½ moon); Class: Rogue, Fighter, Sword Dancer; Alignment: CG; Deity: Eilistraee Gender: female; Age: 34; Height: 1.72 m; Weight: 61 Kg; Eyes: light blue; Hair: grayish white; Skin: drow black Place of birth: Cormanthor; Birthday: 29/11; Zodiac sign: Falcon; Place of residence: Relkath’s Foot (Aglarond); Family: Abbey (step-mother, human) & Giles (step-father, human) Jobs: Adventurer; Crafts & Arts: Dancing; Weapons: Ferrissia (bastard sword) Triel was born on the surface, daughter of a runaway drow and a moon elf. Even so, she never met her true parents and was raised on a small village by a human couple (that’s how she got her surname). She matured as quickly as a drow, but even that is slow compared to human standards. So she left home to train with surface elves on other parts of Cormanthor, learning how to wield a blade and the teaching of the Dark Maiden. She then left to the Yuirwood to complete her training and was caught in the middle of a war. With the Thayans ruling the country, going back to her homeland became rather difficult, but her decision to stay was also based on a duty to repay the kindness of the Aglarondan people. 'Ulfric Whitewillow' Race: Human; Class: Expert, Fighter; Alignment: NG; Deity: Valkur, Istishia, Waukeen Gender: male; Age: 48;' Height:' 1.81 m; Weight: 84 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Waterdeep; Place of residence: Waterdeep; Family: Mjoll (wife), Erina (Daughter); Ship: Silent Tern Jobs: Merchant; Profession: Sailor; Weapon: Wavecrest (longsword) Ulfric is a wealthy merchant of Waterdeep. He has a reputation of honesty and often is chosen to transport cargo for the good churches of Waterdeep and Baldur’s Gate. His love for seagoing made him take his young daughter together in his many travels. She is now captain of her own vessel, albeit in a different sea. 'Valak' Race: 'Half-orc; '''Class: '''Barbarian, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Garagos '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '???; 'Height: '??? m; 'Weight: '??? Kg; 'Eyes: '???; 'Hair: '???; 'Skin: '??? 'Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: The Blue Whale '''Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: '(great axe) Valak is a bloodthirsty half-orc warrior who joined the crew of the Blue Whale. 'Viktor Opaleye Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Purple Dragon Knight; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm, Tyr Gender: male; Age: 32; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Suzail (Cormyr); Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr) Jobs: Captain of the Purple Dragon Knights; Weapons: (keen battle axe) Viktor was among the small group who killed Fzoul during the last batlle against the Dark Alliance. He then became captain of the Purple Dragon Knights (str. s.). 'Yukihiko Shirohana' More info here. Category:Characters